Gevaudan
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Jurota_Shishida/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Jurota_Shishida/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Jurota_Shishida/History Jurota Shishida, also known by his hero name, Gevaudan, is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is currently interning at the Shishido Agency 'agency, under the No. 13 hero, 'Shishido, alongside fellow classmate, Nirengeki Shoda 'and fellow students, 'Rikido Sato 'and [[Mashirao Ojiro|'Mashirao Ojiro]]. Appearance: Jurota is a tall young man with a very beastly appearance, with shaggy, brown chin-length hair, beard, and fur covering most of his body. He has sharp teeth and his large jaw sticks out a fair amount, with two of his lower canines poking upwards from between his lips. He also wears small rectangular glasses with thick lenses. His hero costume consists of a regular pair of pants, no shirt and a pair of stylised goggles in place of his normal glasses. While his Quirk is activated, Jurota's size increases greatly, his hair grows thicker and shaggier, and his fangs become longer and more pronounced. Personality: Jurota seems to be an intellectual as he uses a fairly verbose way of speaking and often addresses others by respectful titles such as 'sir' and 'miss'. While transformed, however Jurota is rather boisterous and energetic, which is likely a side effect of his Quirk. Abilities and Skills: * Overall Abilities: Jurota has proven himself to be one of the strongest members of Class 1-B; Jurota's tenacity and Quirk handling have earned him commendations of being a very powerful combatant. With his Quirk, Beast, Jurota becomes so powerful, it becomes difficult to defeat him in a head-to-head battle, especially since his power grants him an incredible increase in his physical prowess. In his Beast form, Jurota runs on all fours and attacks his opponents by mauling them. * During the Joint Training Battle, Jurota displayed his ability to single-handedly overpower multiple opponents, even when they outnumber him. Even after being electrocuted by Denki Kaminari, Jurota effortlessly subdued him, Koji Koda, and Eijiro Kirishima, the latter being one of the most formidable students of Class 1-A. * Keen Intellect: Jurota has shown to possess an excellent intellect, coupled with great strategic and tactical skills. Even in his Beast form, Jurota retains some of his intellectual aspects, despite the rise of euphoria that comes from his Quirk transformation, meaning that he is still capable of being strategic during battles. During the first round of the Joint Training Battle, Jurota correctly deduced that his team would be tracked using Koji Koda's Anivoice Quirk, and the opposing team would pay more attention to Ibara Shiozaki. Taking advantage of this, Jurota had Ibara act as a decoy, while he himself slowly closed in on the opposing team by crawling. Quirk - Beast: Beast: Jurota's Quirk allows him transform into a large, monstrous beast-man. This monster form drastically augments his strength, speed, and durability, as well as his senses of hearing and smell. While he is transformed, he becomes more wild, making him reckless. *'Enhanced Strength': In his beast form, Jurota's strength is enhanced to the point where he can send a person crashing through a wall, or flying into the air, with a single swipe of his claws. His augmented strength also extends to his legs, allowing him increased jumping capabilities that can damage the platforms he jumps onto. *'Enhanced Speed': Despite the augmented physique his Quirk grants him, Jurota has shown to be much faster than before, being capable of quickly evading surprise attacks, and swiftly jump from various platforms. *'Enhanced Durability': Jurota's durability is much higher when in his beast form, as he can withstand jolts of electricity generated by Denki, and continue fighting effectively against the former’s team without showing any signs of hindrance from being electrocuted. *'Enhanced Senses': With his Quirk activated, Jurota's senses are significantly sharpened, allowing him to detect the team members of Class 1-A with ease, as well as aid Jurota in dodging surprise attacks. Fighting Techniques: *'Roaring Rage': After transforming into his monstrous form, Jurota leaps through the air at his targets and sends them flying with a swipe of his claws. *'Re-Beast': After momentarily reverting back to his human form in order to dodge an enemy attack, Jurota quickly activates his Quirk again for a counterattack. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Character with Quirk Category:Transformation User Category:Student Category:First Year Student Category:Teenager Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-B Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Akita Prefecture Category:Hero Interns Category:Superhero Category:Shishido Agency Category:Patric Carroll Voice Actor Category:8-C Power Level